Tears Shed
by hannahgrace17
Summary: James can't stand seeing the smile on Lily's face leave, and he'll do anything to bring it back. What might 'anything' entail?


**This is my first Lily/James fanfic, (first time writer, long time reader) and I'm pretty much ecstatic about it. I LOVE Lily/James.** **It's a pretty fluffy story, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the lurrveee. :) Ps/ reviews are delightful.  
--Hannah Grace**

Lily Evans wasn't one to cry over a boy. She found it pointless and foolish to waste her time, energy, and tears on some guy, or a silly teen relationship.

Some guy, no, but her best friend in the world? Yeah. Him she'd cry over. And she was.

Severus Snape, her best friend of going on seven years, and the one guy she thought would ever truly understand her, had done something completely unexpected and, in her mind, completely unforgivable. The words he said to her echoed in her mind, one in particular repeating itself incessantly.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her _" ...Filthy little Mudblood... mudblood...mudblood...**mudblood**...._ A fresh wave of tears of both rage and sorrow drenched Lily's cheeks, and the lake she had been staring at once again blurred out of focus. Snape had come back to apologize, but it wasn't enough. She had known for awhile the decisions he was making were going to lead to the end of their friendship, she had just wished the good part of him–the part that made her laugh, comforted her when Petunia sent nasty letters, and helped her with her potions homework–would outweigh the dark, evil, death eater side. She hung her head at this thought.

"All right, Evans?" Said a voice she knew too well, only it was different this time. Softer, gentler, more affectionate. Still, she was in no mood to talk to James Potter, as this whole ordeal had been partially his fault. _He didn't make Sev call you a Mudblood_, the sensible part of her brain told her, but she ignored it. She needed someone to be mad at, and she was sick of it being herself.

"Leave me alone, Potter." She said. She had meant it to sound menacing, but it came out rather pathetic, causing her to sob silently to herself.

"Hey, now...Evans." He whispered, straining his neck to try and get her to look in his eyes, but to no avail. "Please, Lily...don't cry." He said, almost pleading, as he crouched down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. Normally Lily would have pushed him away and shot him a biting remark about calling her by her first name, but right now it felt like his arms around her was exactly what she needed. She lay her head into his chest and let herself cry uncontrollably. He stoked her hair and whispered words of solace until she began to gain composure.

"I'm...s-sorry." She wept, feeling sheepish. "I d-don't know what..." She let herself fade off. She knew why she was crying, but she didn't feel like talking about it, with James Potter of all people. As if he understood, he said nothing, but she could feel him nodding his head above hers. Out of curiosity more than anything, she tilted her head up to look at him, only to find him gazing down at her already, a strange look in his eyes. He didn't look away when she caught him, but kept staring, unabashed. It made her feel light, and warmth spread throughout her body. That warmth turned into a soft shiver when she felt his breath on her face and heard his voice in her ear.

"Lily..." he whispered, saying her name in a way that made it sound as if it was meant only to be spoken by him. "What can I do to make you smile again?" He asked, with an innocence and intensity that overwhelmed Lily. She stared at him straight in the eye, trying to show him what she wanted, unsure of what that was herself. James noticed her breathing was getting shallow and her eyes were beginning to glaze over from lack of blinking. He smiled a little to himself, before slowly moving his face toward hers, waiting for any sign of resistance, but never seeing any.

When their lips touched it was like the world stopped. The pain, the frustration, the anger Lily was feeling minutes ago...all melted away. All she could concentrate on was James–his lips on hers, his hand tangling in her hair, his chest rising and falling against hers. She didn't even realize how much her body had been craving air until they broke apart. She caught her breath, trying to bring herself back to reality. Thwarting her efforts, James took her hand and laced it with his own. He stroked her cheek.

"There's the reason I wake up in the morning. There's that gorgeous smile." He said, grinning down at her, making the smile she didn't realize she had on her face widen.

"I know how you can keep it there." She said softly, pulling his face down to hers once more.


End file.
